Quests
This page lists all quests from the Baldur's Gate games. Types of quests Main quests Side quests Side quests, sometimes known as subquests, are quests which do not directly affect the main storyline. As such, they are optional but nevertheless an important part of the game. Side quests represent a major means of exploring the landscape, of equipping characters and advancing levels, and of having fun. Which side quests you pick up depends on the choices you make as you explore the countryside and talk to, fight with and/or run away (strategically retreat, if you prefer) from characters and creatures in the game. Some side quests are added to your journal automatically when you "discover" them from actions as simple as entering an area for the first time or interacting with a character. Other times you will be given the option of accepting a side quest or not. While their completion is optional to the overall goals of the game, it should be noted that the completion, incompletion, or manner of completion of side quests can have important effects upon your playing experience. Failure to complete a quest given by a party member, for example, can lead to them leaving your party unexpectedly. (See below.) Stronghold quests can be considered side quests. Companion quests ''Baldur's Gate'' In the original Baldur's Gate and its expansion (see below), quests are neither named nor ordered in the player's journal, other than by chapter; relevant entries are simply added by the time they are obtained and will not be removed from the journal again when the quest is solved. This is changed in the Enhanced Edition, where most quests get a name and sometimes a subtitle, the latter not always shown in the journal. They are ordered roughly alphabetically in a specific "Quests" section, while "Journal" keeps some entries by date. After solving a quest, relevant entries are in most cases either removed or updated. The following list uses the Enhanced Edition names – player's of the original game unfortunately can only guess. Some entries might appear familiar, however, for player's of the Baldur's Gate Trilogy. For quests, exclusive to the Enhanced Edition, see below. Storyline Prologue GUICHP0A Background SoD.png|Prologue|link=Chapter Prologue Chapter One GUICHP1A Background SoD.png|Chapter One|link=Chapter One Chapter Two GUICHP2A Background SoD.png|Chapter Two|link=Chapter Two Chapter Three GUICHP3A Background SoD.png|Chapter Three|link=Chapter Three Chapter Four GUICHP4A Background SoD.png|Chapter Four|link=Chapter Four Chapter Five GUICHP5A Background SoD.png|Chapter Five|link=Chapter Five Chapter Six GUICHP6A Background SoD.png|Chapter Six|link=Chapter Six Chapter Seven GUICHP7A Background SoD.png|Chapter Seven|link=Chapter Seven Quests in Baldur's Gate New in Tales of the Sword Coast New in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition ''Siege of Dragonspear'' In Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, the storyline is much more linear than in the other games, and most quests (and locations) are only available during certain chapters. Storyline Chapter Seven GUICHP0B Background SoD.png|Chapter Seven – Prologue|link=Chapter Seven#Siege of Dragonspear – Prologue Chapter Eight GUICHP1B Background SoD.png|Chapter Eight – Coast Way Crossing|link=Chapter Eight – Coast Way Crossing Chapter Nine GUICHP2B Background SoD.png|Chapter Nine – Boareskyr Bridge|link=Chapter Nine – Boareskyr Bridge Chapter Ten GUICHP3B Background SoD.png|Chapter Ten – Allied Siege Camp|link=Chapter Ten – Allied Siege Camp Chapter Eleven GUICHP4B Background SoD.png|Chapter Eleven – Dragonspear Castle Battle|link=Chapter Eleven – Dragonspear Castle Battle Chapter Twelve GUICHP5B Background SoD.png|Chapter Twelve – Avernus|link=Chapter Twelve – Avernus Chapter Thirteen GUICHP6B Background SoD.png|Chapter Thirteen – Epilogue|link=Chapter Thirteen – Epilogue List of quests ''Shadows of Amn'' For quests, exclusive to the Enhanced Edition, see below. New in Shadows of Amn: Enhanced Edition ''Throne of Bhaal'' For quests, exclusive to the Enhanced Edition, see below. New in Throne of Bhaal: Enhanced Edition Category:Quests Category:Lists